A main interface in spacecraft design is the interface ring used on payload adapters and/or satellites. These interface rings are intended to carry compression and shear loads as well as bending loads during different stages of the lifecycle of the spacecraft.
Presently these interface rings are made of metal such as aluminium. A problem with having metal is that metal is heavy and extra weight reduces the lifespan of the spacecraft as more fuel is needed to launch the spacecraft to orbit.
There is clearly a need for an improved load bearing interface ring for spacecrafts.